ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saffron
Background The First ruler of the Musk had two sons while one was an exceptionally brutal and powerful fighter the other was considered a scholar. Disgusted with this mentality the father savagely beat his son within an inch as his brother watched and left him to die. Luckily the son survived fueled by nothing but hatred and thoughts of revenge. However having neither the inclination nor attitude to benefit from the brutal physical training his Father advocated he searched for a different way, a better way. He plumbed the secrets of the cursed springs, researching and gathering knowledge. He wandered the ancient world, learning and gathering followers. In time, he returned to the cursed springs and, after many failures, finally created the forgotten Spring of Drowned Phoenix using a divine icon. The result was much like the Spring of Drowned Asura. He then took his intended wife, cursed her to turn into a Phoenix, locked her in that form, and then once again splashed her with drowned woman water. The child he bore with that woman became the First Saffron. Whether by chance or design, the son was born imbued with the memories and personality of the father. Saffron became the ruler of the Phoenix People, a tribe of human-bird hybrids who have all adopted these traits from the magical Jusenkyo waters due to living near their source. Eventually one of his rebirthing processes was stopped by Ranma Saotome. This caused Saffron's transformation to be incomplete, making him unable to control how much of his power he used. Because of this, he would run the risk of burning himself out if he did not complete the transformation. It also caused all of the water in his fiancé Akane Tendo’s body to evaporate causing her to become a small doll. In the resulting battle, the Akane doll threw herself through the hot air created by Saffron's attacks, creating a small channel of cold air and allowing Ranma to fire a whirlwind through it, squeezing the cold spiral into a razor's edge. The resulting attack drilled straight through Saffron's chest, killing him. However, Saffron wasn't dead. Being an immortal phoenix, he revived as an egg, and hatched as a baby. Before Ranma and the others left, Ranma warned Saffron's caretaker Kiima to make sure he grows up with a much better personality this time. Miraculously, the fight between Saffron and Ranma seemed to have opened up new waterways in Phoenix Mountain, saving their people. Ranma parts ways with the Phoenix people on surprisingly good terms. But then they came storming his castle captured and brainwashed, and turned him into a Trencard. Abilities Saffron is like a nuclear bomb, or a nuclear reactor, he has an ideal output of around ten kilowatts – that being heat and light, not electricity or kinetic energy. Saffron's power is finite but quite vast. Ten kilowatts over a span of sixty years can become some fifteen gigawatts over a span of twenty minutes. Saffron's normal energy output should be comparable to Herbs, and while his peak output is much greater he is only capable of manifesting that energy as heat and light. As an absolute maximum, his special techniques can not have a thermal output of more than sixty or seventy gigajoules. This is enough to blast the top of a Mountain off. Aside from his immense fire generation, Saffron isn't a martial artist. While he possesses decent skill with the Kinjakan and using his wings to fly grant him superb maneuverability; he is very lacking in fighting prowess compared to the most experienced martial artists of his world. Though he can rapidly heal missing limbs, and is reborn as an infant after violent deaths, his physical defenses against blunt impacts are very low, due to being pampered since birth, and he can be beaten unconscious by severe blunt impacts. ' ' Regeneration: Saffron is capable of swiftly regrowing lost limbs or tissue. In conventional phoenix manner, he was reborn as a baby in an egg after Ranma managed to shatter his body beyond conventional repair. Kotei Kaen Yoki (Emperor's Blazing Wings): Saffron can rip off his wings and set them ablaze so he can throw them at his enemies like a buzz saw or a boomerang, whereupon they instantly grow back. Since becoming a Trencard Saffron has learned to telekinetically launch his wings after setting them on fire creating an even more devastating attack. Kinjakan: The Kinjakan is Saffron's primary weapon and mode of transportation. It generates immense heat, and acts as a sword and/or a boomerang when the tip is removed. It can cut through almost anything and also acts as the Jusendo spring's primary key. The Gekkaja causes vast freezing cold. Instant-Annihilation-of-all-Mortals-Blast: Saffron's strongest attack, he creates a huge sphere of fire, light, and heat (over 10x wider than Ranma), and shoots it forward as a beam. The move was shown to blow away, and possibly vaporise, a few mountaintops directly in its path, and Ranma only avoided being killed by using the Gekkaja's freezing power on himself. It is unknown if Saffron could perform this move without wielding the Kinjakan. Category:The Road to Cydonia Category:Phoenix People